


Idiota

by EssylltDeLuca



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tenemoh que inventarnoh dramah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca
Summary: Una basurilla de Bobby tras la vuelta de las chicas de Casa Amor.Editado: En el contexto de "Ahora que todo ha terminado".Nada nuevo bajo el sol, lo hemos leído todos en otra parte, pero tenía la espinita clavada y así es como me la he arrancado.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 1





	Idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ahora que todo ha terminado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099049) by [EssylltDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca). 



Ella fue lo primero que vio.

Becca estaba sola, con Lottie a su lado, ambas sentadas esperando para ver si Henrik había decidido quedarse con ella o cambiar con alguna de esas chicas. Él sabía la respuesta, claro, y el corazón se le estrujó al pensar en ello, borrando la sonrisa que iba a mostrarla. Además, el gigante pelirrojo con el que había vuelto Marisol se levantó para tomarle la mano y saludarlo. Marisol lo miró con pena, pero él recompuso su expresión apenada, causada por la inquietud que manaba Becca.

Se sentó junto a Gary y la miró, esperando que ella alzara la vista y dirigiera sus ojos hacia él, por fin. Se lo ordenó con la mente. _Mírame, mírame, mírame._ Pero ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos y jugó con sus manos.

Había venido soltera, y su corazón estrujado se hinchó en su pecho.

Cuando quedó patente que Becca no iba a levantar la vista, Bobby bajó la suya al suelo para esperar a Henrik y a su nueva chica, que no tardaron en hacerse ver. Ella quiso comportarse como una diosa de hielo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que en ese momento ella estaba soltera y en peligro, hasta que Blake abrió esa bocaza.

Gary lo sujetó incluso antes de hacer el amago de levantarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa perra a meterse con su chica?

Ella la contestó, claro, no sabía quedarse callada y su corazón se hinchó aún más cuando la vio perder los papeles y la insultó. La había ordenado que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre completo, cortando cualquier familiaridad que Blake intentara tener con ella mientras convivieran. Nunca había oído su nombre completo, nunca lo había dicho en la Villa.

La vio agarrar la mano de Lottie, derritiendo a la diosa de hielo que había mostrado al mundo.

Él, mientras tanto, se dejó arrastrar a regañadientes por Gary e Ibrahim hacia los pufs. No quería; quería acercarse a ella, arrebatársela a Lottie y darle la bienvenida que se merecía. Porque, a pesar de ese video de mierda, ella había vuelto sola.

La vio parada allí, bajo las luces que cruzaban la Villa, con la mirada perdida. ¿Estaba así por Henrik? De verdad que esperaba que no. Reprimió a tiempo la sonrisa cuando notó que se dirigía hacia ellos, pero miró al suelo, dejando que fueran Rahim y Gary quienes la saludaran primero.

Nada, era imposible intentar hacer que no le importaba. Tuvo que levantarse y abrazarla porque no podía estar un minuto más sin tocarla. La sorprendió su abrazo y, aunque sabía que ella se preguntó por qué, la apretó más contra sí, sin querer soltarla, ella apretando sus deditos contra sus hombros. Pero tuvo que dejarla ir, claro, allí había más gente. La invitó a sentarse a su lado, así podía oler su esencia y recordarse a sí mismo que ella era real.

Becca no tardó en empezar a interrogarlos, sin buscar detalles. Que ella ni los quería ni los daría. La preocupación desde que viera el video volvió a subir a la garganta de Bobby en forma de bilis. ¿Qué había hecho ella en ese sitio, además de lo que aparecía en el video? Oyó su risa, hueca, diferente a como la recordaba y se asustó.

Había creído que volvía sola por él, pero ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si solo volvió sola porque no quería traicionar a Henrik? ¿Y si por eso había dejado a alguien en el camino y ahora, abandonada, se arrepentía? Se miró las manos, obligándose a sonreír, para que ninguno si quiera se imaginara qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Por suerte ella estaba contando algo de un pastel, Priya y un tal Félix y los otros dos bobos se estaban riendo.

Pensaba levantarse e irse mientras Gary e Ibrahim contaban sus propias anécdotas, pero se dio cuenta del entrecejo arrugado y la mirada perdida de ella. No estaba escuchando nada y Bobby no iba a dejar que se sumiera en ningún tipo de humor nocivo para ella. Olvidó sus propias náuseas y chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de la muchacha para devolverla a la realidad y después bromear sobre quedarse una cama para él solo.

Al menos aquello funcionó y despertó el carácter de Becca.

-Somos cuatro solteros, Bobby. No hay suficientes camas.

Aunque no había ni una sola palabrota ni maldición, eso se parecía más a ella que cualquier otra cosa de lo que había dicho durante todo el rato que habían estado allí. Parecía que el ambiente se había distendido hasta que Rahim reclamó un rato a solas con ella. Vio lo contrariada que estaba y también lo estaba él mismo.

¿Qué pretendía Rahim? ¿La dejaba por un estúpido beso, iba detrás de Priya casi inmediatamente después, dejaba a Lottie soltera por una pelirroja que saltaba a la vista que estaba usándolo y ahora qué quería de Becca? ¿Torturarla? ¿Asegurarse de que tenía una salida si lo de Shannon no funcionaba?

¿Era por eso por lo que Becca estaba tan rara? ¿Por Rahim? Esperaba que no se dejara engañar por sus palabras torpes.

Se marchó con Gary hacia el dormitorio, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Vio a Shannon a lo lejos y se acercó para decirla dónde y qué estaba haciendo Rahim.

No sabría decir si ella tenía los labios apretados cuando volvió la cabeza buscando no sabía qué cosa. El caso es que sin querer y siguiendo una broma, iba a compartir la cama con Lottie. Estando Becca también sola, él iba a dormir con Lottie.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Una punzada de celos le atravesó el estómago cuando la oyó pedir a Gary que compartieran la única cama que parecía estar libre, pero él no era nadie para reclamar nada y la impotencia lo rasgó.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Pero era Gary, no debía estar celoso. Él era un conquistador natural, pero también un buen chico, sabía dónde estaban los límites. Además, mientras las chicas habían estado fuera, Gary y él habían sido un poco desastres a pesar de haber intentado trabajar con las nuevas, pero no había funcionado, y habían estado cuidando el uno del otro, sobre todo después de ver el video.

“Me gustan más los chistes de Becca”, “son malísimos”, “no sabes apreciarlos”. “Si tocas su pelo te darás cuenta de que el de Becca es más suave”, “pero ellas son casi iguales”, “nah, Becca mueve más el culo”.

Ese tipo de cosas era todo lo que Bobby habló de Becca, pero fue lo suficiente como para que, sin decir las palabras, Gary supiera qué pasaba entre los dos.

No estaba escuchando nada de lo que Lottie le estaba diciendo porque estaba ocupado viendo cómo Becca se escondía entre las sábanas de la cama que había elegido, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Ella quería pretender ser una diosa de hielo, pero la tristeza emanaba de ella: nunca había sido buena ocultándose, y Bobby sabía que lo intentaba, pero hoy la estaba resultando especialmente imposible.

Y como ella había dicho antes: había sido un día extraño. Todavía era un día extraño. Hacía solo unas horas y a pesar de que Henrik quiso convencerle de ella vendría acompañada, él se había visualizado contento hablando con ella, cogiéndola de la mano, de vuelta, haciéndola reír y enseñando a los isleños que él ya no vivía en Friend Island; se había visto siendo él, pero con ella.

Henrik no había acertado en su predicción. Pero Bobby tampoco.

Gary no tardó en meterse en la cama con ella, con un entusiasmo que casi rozaba lo obsceno, y los dos empezaron a hablar, tan bajito que Bobby llegó a dudar de que se escucharan entre ellos. Bobby resopló, pero no por el mensaje que acababa de llegar al móvil de Lottie: hubiera dado un brazo por saber qué se estaban diciendo.

Hubiera vendido el alma por cambiar lo que había hecho, lo que estaba haciendo mal con ella.

Lottie estaba arrastrándole a la cama para dormir, pero estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto. Miró a Priya, apenas cubierta por su camisón de satén, haciendo sitio a un Noah que no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro en cuatro días. Estaban en la cama justo al lado de la de Gary y Becca.

-Priya… -susurró.

Consiguió convencerla para cambiar de cama. Priya solo tuvo que lanzar una mirada inequívoca a Noah para que se uniera a ella. Celebró su victoria empujando a Lottie hasta su nueva cama. La obligó a aceptar que su lado de la cama sería el más cercano a Becca, aunque ella ahora mismo, en su sueño, le estaba dando la espalda.

Era increíble lo rápido que podía quedarse dormida.

Se negó a mirarla más de la cuenta. No quería ser el raro que espiaba a la gente que dormía. La dio la espalda para mirar a Lottie cuyos ojos reflejaban suspicacia y algo de enfado antes de que las luces se apagaran. Ella tampoco quería compartir con él, pero había sido tan idiota como Bobby por dejarse llevar por la broma, y luego había sido demasiado tarde para rectificar. El orgullo les estaba trayendo problemas, a ambos.

Debería aprovechar para sonsacarle cosas a Lottie, que le contara qué mierdas había pasado en Casa Amor para que alguien que se parecía a Becca pero que no era Becca hubiera vuelto de allí. Pero no sabía cómo empezar a preguntar sin que pareciera, ¿el qué? ¿Cotilleo? ¿Interés?

\- ¿Se ha enamorado? -. Maldita sea la pregunta que salió de sus labios, que decía más de él que de lo que debería. La risa de la bruja le llegó desde la oscuridad-. ¡Ay! -, el pellizco fue fuerte y su quejido también. Desde las otras camas los mandaron callar. Hasta escuchó a Becca murmurar algo.

-Preguntas por Marisol, supongo -, resultaba que Lottie sabía susurrar, pero le estaba dando miedo su nuevo tono de voz, sentía que estaba reprochándole algo y él no tenía ni idea de qué. Marisol no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba preguntándola, y le dejó claro que ella solo había sido su pareja durante unas horas y porque no tuvo elección-. Ah, ¿sí? -, Lottie volvió a pellizcarle, esta vez más fuerte y Bobby se mordió el labio-. Becca estaba bien, abrimos las maletas, y ya no lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué dijo? -, no sabía si quería oír lo que Lottie tenía que decirle. Le vino a la mente el vago recuerdo de la nota que escribió con el kohl de Lottie que había quietado de la maleta que Rahim estaba llenando con cosas de la bruja. Se arrepintió enseguida de tirarla en la maleta de Marisol, a pesar de que solo era una broma estúpida. Como cuando la estuvo llamando _novieta_ la noche anterior a que se las llevaran. Lottie siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de él se había quedado pensativo.

-Es Becca, ella siempre quiere aparentar que está bien, como tú, aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo conseguirlo-, hizo una pausa-. Dijo que la preocupaba que hubiera chicas nuevas en la Villa y creímos, todas, que era eso lo que la pasaba.

Aquello no era suficiente. No era la respuesta a lo que había preguntado.

-Pero… ¿se ha enamorado? ¿Del tipo indio ese?

El del video. Parecían muy acaramelados y que se tenían confianza.

Era lo único que quería saber. Ella tenía derecho a divertirse y ninguno era exclusivo. Ambos entendían cómo y para qué era Love Island. Lo que ella hubiera hecho, habiendo regresado sola, ya no importaba. No quería importarle.

-No-, fue una respuesta que le gustó porque aquello significaba que tal vez pudiera hacer algo, si Lottie estaba convencida de eso, es que era verdad. Sonrió en la oscuridad, relajó los hombros y empujó a Lottie para que saliera de la cama. Tenía que empezar ya para recuperarla y lo primero que tenía que hacer era arreglar esa tontería de pedirle a Lottie que se metiera en su cama-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Me estás echando? -. Por supuesto, Lottie se estaba negando a abandonar la cama-. Yo te he dicho lo que sé, ahora dime tú. ¿Qué ha hecho Gary?

Tardó al menos una hora en tranquilizarla con todas las historias que debió contarla porque Lottie no se cansaba de escuchar. Y tardó otra media hora en convencerla de que lo dejara solo.

-Yo no puedo echar a Gary. Vamos, vete. ¡Ay! De este me va a salir un moratón.

-Schhhhhhh.

Lottie chistó a quienes les mandaban callar y salió con cuidado de la cama. Bobby supuso que fue a hacerse sitio con Gary y Becca, no podía ver apenas en la oscuridad, solo escuchar los pasos de puntillas de ella. Se volvió para mirar la negrura donde se suponía que estaba Becca y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, buscando el sueño, imaginándose los rizos negros invadiendo la almohada.

Mañana hablaría con ella, aclararía las cosas. Tras esos días sin ella tenía una espina clavada, un dolor, un anhelo, un deseo. No sabía cómo llamarlo, le daba miedo darle nombre. Pero se lo pondría, sabía que pronto podría ponerle nombre, que por fin se atrevería a darle nombre. Solo tenía que esperar a mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Este no lo voy a traducir porque no se me da bien. Sigo traduciendo "ahora que todo ha terminado" porque, aunque poca gente lo siga, lo que lo hacen merecen conocer la historia de Becca, por muy previsible que sea.  
> Así que aquí está la versión de Bobby, en español.  
> Gracias por leer y aguantar esta mierda.


End file.
